Tap Versus Hip Hop
" " is the twenty-eighth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired on July 16, 2013. Synopsis Abby returns from Hollywood to find that many of her dancers have been slacking; the mothers make a pact to turn down Abby's invitation for their daughters to perform on national television; Abby pits Maddie against Chloe. Competition Attended *In10sity in Syracuse, New York, on June 8th. Weekly Dances Summary Abby puts Brooke on the bottom of the pyramid because she wasn't in class when Abby was gone. Brooke explains that she was recording a record. Abby asks Kendall and Nia how they have improved. Kendall says that her teacher who teaches her privates said that her turns are getting better. Nia says that she is taking four extra classes a week. Abby puts Chloe high on the pyramid because she feels bad from last week. Abby announces that the group dance is about stars who died tragically. She assigns the roles: Nia is Whitney Houston, Kendall is Selena, which she is very excited about, and Brooke is Amy Whinehouse, which Kelly laughs at. Paige is Anna Nicole Smith and Chloe is Marilyn Monroe. Paige kiddingly yells as a joke and says it's not fair that Chloe gets Marilyn Monroe. The last role is Princess Diana and it goes to Maddie. Immediately after pyramid, the moms already talk bad to Melissa. The moms made a pact to not let their daughters go to L.A. with Abby. Though Melissa said she wouldn't, she let Maddie perform with Abby in L.A. The moms are furious and accuse Melissa of being sneaky and doing whatever she needs so her kids will get ahead. Christi says that Melissa would sleep with Abby if she could. She also brings up Melissa cheating on her husband with her boss. Melissa storms out and leaves the building. Abby puts Maddie against Chloe once again. She gives Chloe hip hop and Maddie tap. Christi finds that unfair because Maddie is an expert on tap and Chloe never takes hip hop. Payton comes to help with Chloe's solo because Payton is one of the best hip-hop dancers in the ALDC. During Mackenzie's rehearsal she is tired and the dance has to be high energy. Abby scolds Mackenzie for wasting time at recess when she should've conserved her energy for dance. Abby is upset about the group dance because she thinks the girls aren't portraying their characters enough. Abby is pleased with Maddie's tap solo. The moms all think it's cute. Melissa is still angry with Christi because of the previous argument they had. Melissa then gets angry and says that all the moms would be happy if her daughters and her died in a car crash, much to the mother's dismay. They all can't believe Melissa would say such a horrible thing. Later Jill, Kelly and Christi go out for drinks and talk about Melissa. They are all concerned about Melissa's outburst up at the den. Holly then says to camera that she isn't sure if she should be Melissa's friend. Everyone is now at the competition and Abby is changing Maddie's costume. Melissa yells that the moms get mad whenever Maddie gets any special attention. Mackenzie performs well and Abby thinks her chances of winning are high. Then Chloe performs and Abby thought it was good, but she wouldn't win. Next is Maddie and while she was dancing her apron fell down, but she kept dancing. Abby is very pleased with this performance. Then the group dance starts. Once it ends Abby is happy and confesses that she was only watching Maddie. At awards Mackenzie gets first in the mini division, and Chloe gets 4th and Maddie gets 2nd in the junior division. Abby is very upset when Maddie got second and called it a joke. The group dance also got first but Abby wasn't paying attention. In the dressing room the moms complained to Melissa that she hurt their kids. Melissa counters, saying her kids always come first. Then Christi said Maddie was upset when she lost. Melissa then yells at Chloe and Holly comes over saying that Maddie was crying. Melissa then gets her kids and leaves. Abby walks in only to complain. Maddie comes back into the dressing room still a little sad. Abby then calls Christi and Chloe evil and that Maddie shouldn't listen to them. Abby gives her a hug and everything is okay. Abby then comically states that the competition is over and the moms should go home. Quotes Trivia *Pyramid: **Top: Maddie **Middle: Asia, Chloe, Mackenzie **Bottom: Nia, Kendall, Paige, Brooke *This is the first time that Maddie has competed a tap solo on Dance Moms since Stealing the Show, ''when she did USO Show. *"Beautiful" is Chloe's first hip hop solo and the first hip hop solo in Dance Moms. *In group number girls are characters: Maddie: Princess Diana Chloe: Marilyn Monroe Brooke: Amy Whinehouse Nia: Whitney Houston Kendall: Selena Paige: Anna Nicole Smith *Between the taping of this episode and the filming of the series' last previous competition seen in ''No Room for Rotten Apples, Melissa held a celebration for her wedding, with most of the cast (minus Abby) attending. *This is Payton's first appearance Dance Moms during its third season. *Payton is now the hip-hop assistant choreographer, Abby has said that Payton is one of her best hip-hop student in years. *The first time that Maddie was called onstage to perform "You and Me Against the World", her CD wouldn't play. However, the second time she was called, her CD would play. *This episode fully exposes Abby for being responsible for Maddie winning first for "Be Anything" and Chloe winning second for "You Can" in Two Girls, One Solo by showing footage of her with a judge telling him that Maddie's score should be higher than Chloe's. *Although Abby does not mention this, the In10sity Competition that they went to was an invitational. *This was Maddie's third shown tap solo. The first was USO Show (shown in'' Stealing the Show) and the second was Airmail Special (shown briefly in ''The Recital to End All Recitals). *Chloe wore a wig to portray the role of Marilyn Monroe in the group dance *At the end of the episode when it was originally aired, the next episode preview was for the special episode the following Monday. If you watch this episode online at lifetime.com it is a preview for the regular episode on that premiered the next day (Tuesday). Video Gallery Image Gallery To view the gallery for Tap Versus Hip Hop, click here. External Links *Collection of amateur videos *Different collection of amateur videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Maddie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Group Dances Category:2nd Place Wins Category:4th Place Wins Category:1st Place Wins Category:Tap Category:Hip Hop Category:In10sity Category:June Competitions Category:Syracuse Category:New York Category:Contemporary Category:Acro Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:2013 Episodes